Gensokyo switcheroo
by Solusify
Summary: A girl named Helle is taken to Gensokyo after stress from hihg school. Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

AN intro :Hi this is my first sotry so I hope its you have fun reading it :) I like touhou so let's get our tou on the hou, bro

I wanna start b y saying at first it will start a little slow at first because the main OC is still have to be gapped. Nothing exciting happens in the outside world anywway DX

Anyway here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Same ol Routine<strong>

It was a rainy day in England, London, so everyone in the city was hunkreing down in their houses and apartments. Accept the kid's, since they like hopping in the rain puddles. A big boy in an alley was trying to light up a their fag (or cigarete since thats what british called them) but the rain was too wet for his lighter. He got angry because he wanted to feel the burn on his mouth and feel like a badass. A group of kids playing in the puddle splashed the big guy on accidant.

'Hey stupids," the big guy said. "I'm tryin to light one up! Go away before a fist meets you're face!"

The kids could'nt hear them though. They were having too much fun and splashed all over the big guys crotch on his jeans. He pounded his knuckles hard, and wrinkled his nose in anger. "Now you've done it, stupid children!" The kids saw the big guy, and they screamed really high. This made him even more mad! There face was glowing red...

... But then a couple of arms reached from behind, and someone piledrived them into the ground! The big guy was out in cold. The person who defended the children had long black hair and hid their face under a hood. Thier pants were ripped and they didn't care that the rain was getting the clothes all wet.

"Wow thanks!" the kids all said before going off to splash more puddles. The stranger looked back toward them and they're ruby red lips made a little smile without saying anything.

"Don't smoke." they told the big guy who was unconscious, "Because then this would'nt happened.;"

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Being a high school freshamn was so boring. The lunch sucked, the teachers' sucked, and everyone sucked and everything else sucks. Nobody wanted to be your freind unless you were part of there friend cliche. Accept the nerds, because theyl'l like everyone, and there the only cool folks in school.

But today in school was less boring, because their getting a new student today. The homeroom was settled down as the teacher started talking.

"Goood morning kids' the teacher said to the students, "today you will see a new face in the class. This is their first day, so be nice, got it?" All the kids nodded, but they would not really care later. They had better "things" to do. The door opens and a tall person walked in. They were wearing a grey hoodie and ripped jeans and had a hot dog in their hand. It was steamy but didn't have any mustard ketchup or relishes, just plane. They pulled down the hood they had over their face and it was a girls' face. She had long black hair and big ruby red lips. "You can sit over in the back there, okay?" the teacher asked.

'Fine whateva" the girl muffled as she bitten the hot dog. She did'nt wear any makeup so alot of boys were kinda grossed out. She sat down in her desk with poor posture, still eating the hot hot dog. "Hold on a minute", the teacher says. "Are'nt you gonna tell everyone you're name?"

"I don't like my real name so just call me Helle." said the girl. Everybody starred at her like she was a wierdo. Maybe because she likes it that way. But one thing is for sure, she likes hot dogs. Since it was her first day the teacher didnt' care how she slowched and just ate from her hot dog. Maybe this was gonna be a cool teacher and class. When it was over, Helle went to the girl's bathroom and took a stall for herself. She did not feel like she was importent enough to sociolise with the people yet, so she just sat beside the toilet and took a nap. She yawned until everything went black.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Helle got lunch, and didn't think the meal was wierd at all. Some other kids gave Helle a mean stare because of that. she was'nt turning out like any of the cliches had wanted her to. Everyone wanted her to were makeup and talk about girly stuff, but she was weird. She sat at all the nerds table because she wanted to get away from everyone else. The nerds were too rapped up in they're talking about comics and video games and apps. Helle liked them because they really leaved her alone.

She wanted to get a soda from of the vending machines. She had 55 cents and she waited for the thing to give her her drink. Then a couple of shadows rised up from behind her and Helle turned around. It was a big jocky dude with an iQ of 20 and his dumbass freind jocky. "Hey girly" the first one puckered his lips like he was flirty. "You and me at my place after scohol. I wanna show your cutieness my manlyness."

Helle crouched donw and got her soda and drank it. "You're manlyness ai'nt shizz to my corosive vadge badge business, jack ass.' She wrinkled her soda in her fingers looking tough. The two jockys looked at each other like they did not get it. "We don't want whatever you have anyway, carppet muncher!" "Yeah!"

More jockys start to suround her around the vending machines. One of them had a huge football and tossed it around to the others! Helle kept one eye on the football and the other on th ejockys. What the nerds at the nerd table did'nt know was that she liked video games too and had good eye cordination. Two bad they were all too wimpy and skinny to even try helping Helle. Looks like shes' in a quite a bad pickle! Theyre had to be about 5 jocky guys around her.

One of the jockys launched, and threw the football right at Helle's face but she barrell rolled away and it bounced back and hit another jocky in sqaure in the guts. "Whater you doing man?" one of them shouted. "I thought you were tougher then that! Your off the team, man!" Helle had no rergrets. Another big jocky through a punch at her, but she ducked it and thier fist hit the machines behind her. She got the football and threw it hard on the ground so it bounced up, and knocked another one off thier footings.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN THIS CAFE?" shouted a teacher. Someone from the nerd table went and told a teacher that a fight happened. Helle glarred at the rest of the nerds in judgementally. She did'nt wanna be be friends with nerds anymore. She thought things werent' gonna be so cool anymore. Why did she move to this school aynway? She ran away out the halls and away from the doors. The teachers were old, the nerds were weak, and the jockys were too busy bleading to chase after her. Helle had to have ran away 2 miles from teh school before she got tired so she was long gone.

At least she was still in town with alleys so she can think and be alone. She had some extra cash in her bag so she could buy a hot dog for her lunch instaed. When she bought one she saw a tall man standing near the conveniance shop. He had short white hair with thick glasses and an outfit worthy of some kinda cosplay. Helle was interested with the guy, just because he looked so unusaul with blue robings. He started to walk away behind the shop, but she wanted to talk to him. "Hey wait up!" Helle yelled, "I wanna talk to you!" She could'nt run as fast because she was tired from being chased out of the school for 2 miles. When she turned around that corner, she saw... a purple rip with two red ribbons at the tips.

The inside it had millions of creepy big eyes. They just starred strait at her face. Right into Helles' eyes. She couldnt' see the white and blue man anywhere, so he must have went inside the wierd rip. It was starting to close itself, so Helle made a big run for it and jumped through before it vanished into thni air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: the sWitcheroo  
><strong>

She was spinnning around and a round alot inside a weird dimention with the millions of eyes. Helle was inside the rip and didn't know how the gravitey workesd. Something big and black ran into her and knocked her in differant direction. It looked like a girl. She tried to scream out for help but before she knew it she landed flat on her backs. She landed, somewhere at a small shop in the middle of no where! "Holy shit that was scarry." Helle shuttered. Alot of junk and old garbege was out on the portch, and it was kinda smelly for Helle. At least she still had her hot dog.

She brushed herslef off as she stood upward from the floor. The white guy was no where to be seen anywhere. Helle just took a road away from the wierd store and hopped to find the same white person she followed;.

It looked like a small ghost town was close bye, accept alot of poeple were walking around in robes and stuff. Where did Helle just go now? She put her hood up because she did'nt want strangers to see her. She did'nt see behind herself and two big guys carriying planks hit Helle across the forhead and she was nocked off her feet. "UGH!" she screamed when she fell. The two men were talking too each other too loud to notice she got hurt. Wierd. At least she kept in a good moods because she finished her hot dog on the way too the town. Otherwise she wouldv'e tried to trip them.

Alot of other the people thought Helle whore really cool cloths, because they never seen cloths like the kind she was wearing. She saw all of them staring at her and she didnt' want them to. She tried to searching for an alley way to hide at. Nobody was around behind the small biuldings so she hid away behind them insted. She breathed in releif as they lost site of her. "I don't know where I am!" she cried while sitting down at the ground. "Were the hell am i?'

Helle peaked over to the side and looked at a wood sign that said "Gensokyo, human Village." May be she guessed thats why so many of the peoplee looked like asains, because the name was japaneze. Suddenly a girl behind her sneaked up on her! "You look wierd!" they said to Helle. She turned around and stick her tonge at them. A buncha bugs were flying around her and she had antennas, and Helle shiverred. "don't talk to me or else I will squish you." Helle said. The girl said 'Yipe!" and flew away with bug wings. Helle was shocked when she seen her fly away because she thought she cosplayed anntennas, but she was realy part bug! Her butt light up yellow as she flies away, and Helle just had to giggle.

She decided to quit hiding because she did'nt want any more weirdoes sneaking up on her . Helle wanted to stay wierd enough to herself. Maybe the Japaneze people know how to get her back home? She looked around and sees a girl with red dress and bow holding a sign. She stood around trying to get people to give monye for a Hakurei shrine. Every body keept ignoring her and she gets annoyed.

Helle had a few dollers in her bag but just a few. She goes up to the girl and waves the dollers in front of her. "Did you say you have shrine?" Helle asked. "yes', the other girl replide and starred at the money.

"I 'll give ya these dollers if you let me stay there away from the people." Helle told her. The red girl liccked her lips wile looking at the dollers. "aLright fine," she said. "i'ts just over that hill and dont' touch the box on the porch and we'll be cool!' "Um why?" asked Helle. "Because thats where I... oh nevermind just do'nt touch it." Helle shruged because it was wierd what she said. Helle tugged on her hood over to keep her face hidden, and she walked over down the rode to the shrine.

On the way, there were rumbling in the forests. She stopped to look around and find out what it was. Out of the trees comes a giant centapede! On the back is the same girl with antennas before back from the town. "I did'nt forget about you!" she yelled at Helle, "for thretning me, i'll let my pet eat you for a a snack!' Helle braised herself for a fight. The centapede zig zagged around fastly, and it was hard to watch because it was so fast! Helle closed her eyes and just punched out bliendly. She hit the side of the giant bug and caught the bug girls foot and made her fall off. Her eyes spin around like hipnotize wheels while twiching on the brick road. Helle wasn't scared any more and she picked up the bug girl while she was dizzy. The centapede didnt' wanna attack Helle because she holds onto it's master. She sticks her tonge at the big centapede and kept walking with the centapede following her.

She stepped up alot of stairs up hill and walked under a big red artch and saw the small shrine a-head of her and the unconcious bug girl. The place looked really peiceful and quite. Helle liked the hakurei shrine already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three : Hakurei Shrine  
><strong>

The quiet shrine was a cool place allready. All the peopel were far away know, and she liked that. The house was kinda shabby by the looks of it. Helle got annoyed that the shrine probabliy does'nt have elecktricity. The bug girl was still dizzy on Helles' sholder but she was getting heavy. She walked over towards one of the woods and climbed a tree and put her on the branch while she was still unconsious. She put her hands in her hoodie pockets and walked over to the front of the shrine, and there was a box on the front. The marks on it said "donation box". She lookde inside and saw a buncha coins inside it bronze, silver, and gold. "Holy shit!" Helle proclamed. "who ever lives here must be rich!" Helle took off the lid and snook a gold coin into her pocket and put the lid back on.

It looked like an old asian coin so if she got back home, she could make alot of money.

"Reimu sama is out right now', a voice suddenly told Helle. "I have to clean the portch so I need you to leave." At the door was a maid with bright green hair and a maids beret and outfit. She had an old broom in her hands and her face looked realy fake. "But some red girl told me I could stay here. I payed her so I could live here for now." Helle repleid to the maid.

"DId she realy? Okay come in and make youself comfy." The maid began to sweep the wood floor porch. Helle came inside and slid the door open to the shrine. Inside it looked like a reguler japaneze house. Helle was getting tired of seeing all the asian stuff, its not like she actually flew to Japan or China. Or maybe she did ? She just wanted to take a nap after all what hapened today. She threw her body over the long couch that was aside a wall. It was really stiff and kinda dusty but Helle didnt' care. After 5 minnutes, she started to go into asleep.,..

* * *

><p>Mean while...<p>

A gap opened into the shop of Kourindou,, and the owner Rinnosuke stepped out of it. He reads a magizine he picked out from the outside world. Right next to the man was the news crow tengu Aya. "Is the cost clear then?' she asked him. He just nods while he looks at the magizine. The cover had a pretty lady in a dress. "Hahaha!' said Aya, "okay then Uncle Pervy I'll report every thing I can while there than ." She flaps her black wings and then dashes into the gap. She could navigate really easy even though its nothing but millions of eyes in it. She saw the exit gap and flew towerds it with lightning fast boost. On the way she felt her bump her wing on something and saw a body spinning around and around inside. She shrugged and kept going to the exit side.

She peaked her head through to make sure she wouldnt' get caught. Looks like everybody in the town was too busy to see her. She put a sandle out from the gap and she felt her foot squish something. It was a bun with a piece of cylindaral meat in the middle of it. Aya never seen something like that before. She picked it up, and since it did'nt look that dirty, she took a bite. "Well that is interesting" she talks to herself. The gap closes behind her and suddenly a small flock of crows land near her feet. "Oh hello.' Aya told them. "I wasn't expeccting their to be crows in the outside world."

A crow flew to her sholder and whispered in her ear. "Look, you don't know any thing about the humans in this place. They dont' beleive in magic and flying and stuff like that. You gotta act like a normal human being here or else they arrest you." Aya nodded and retreacted her wings so they could'nt be seen anymore. "Wait a minute..." Aya puzzled at the crow. "...how did you know I'm not from here?" She speaks loud, so a woman walking down the side walk looked at her like she was bonkers, talking to birds.

"The crows here have stories of tengu from all over the world. So we know what they look like and so we know you." The other crows squacked because it was time to go. They all flew away and Aya waved. Then she turned on her camera and then started to walk around to take pictures. Thisw as all gonna be so good for her news paper!

* * *

><p>Back at GEnsokyo...<p>

Helle was snouring while she was on the couch in Hakurei shrine. It was really loud but there wasnt' any one home so it was all right. Suposedly...

"Hay, whatdya think yer doin?" a voice suddenly shouted at Helle. She yawned from the couch and looked at a little redhead girl with two horns. Helle looked at bug eyed. "Thats' my couch spot!" the girl yelled at her. Helle stretched her body and said the shrine owner girl said she could stay. "I do'nt care not a bit who says yer here now okay? Yer still in MY spot! Hic!" she yelled and hiccuped. "should'nt you have your head mountened on a wall or something?" Helle tells her. The little girl stomped madly from that comment. "See here ya wimp, hic! I coulda force you off the couch if ya want me too. Don't let my size full you, I punch mountens in halve! Hic! Scuze me." Helle smilled a mischeifous grin. This little girl was amusing drunk. She reached up and pintched her cheek.

After that the girl went to the end of the couch and flicked it and the whole thing smashed through the back of the shrine. Helle held on for deer life. Her face was flapping in the wind on how fast she was going. The couch crashed up against a tree and the arms gave enough space that Helle was'nt even scratched. She peaked to the side and saw she was flew many feet away. The redhead girl yelled at her "So get outta mah spot now. Hic." Then there was tapping at teh front door. The horn girl turned around and saw the red girl that was out in the street begging for monehy. She was tapping her foot and had her wrists on her hips. The redhead girl swets nervosly. Helle just kinda laughs.


End file.
